Boredom Relief
by Zekky-Reshi-Kyu
Summary: Groudon and Rayquaza were bored. However, they managed to satisfy it... in the craziest way possible.


**Hello there. Just wanted to post this to tell you something that happened to me at school last August 27, Thursday. What is it? Well, I suggest you read, but I'll still tell you what it was at the end if you guys do not get it. So, nothing else to say, let's go!**

Groudon and Rayquaza were lying on the floor.

It's such a peaceful day today. Latios and Latias aren't around, seeing as they have to check on Altomare. Because of that, Mew was bored, so she decided to nap. Most of the boys were in Palkia's room, playing video games, so the living room wasn't very lively. Majority of the girls were down in the mortal world, doing girl stuff. Arceus was napping on his throne fit for a goat- erm _god_ , and Reshiram was in her room.

So that leaves with nothing else to do.

There was barely anything interesting on the Internet, and their companions are doing something. They aren't in the mood of playing video games, and definitely they don't want to hang out with the girls. They don't want to wake up Arceus because it's rude, so now what can they do?

"Man, I'm bored," Groudon said lamely.

"You're not alone, man," says Rayquaza in the same tone of voice as Groudon's.

Groudon stared at the janitor's closet. "Gosh, who knew today will be boring?"

"Perhaps Dialga did," says Rayquaza.

The boys sighed, not knowing what else to do. Groudon stroke the cold green-and-black floor tiles, desiring to satisfy his boredom. His eyes then laid on a hidden door, and a thought struck him. _Hey, I know!_

"Hey Ray." Groudon sat up, no longer sounding bored.

"What now?" Rayquaza asked, still bored

"Do you know who else is in here," Groudon asked, sounding excited. Rayquaza got up and tilted his head. "Obviously Reshiram," he said. "I highly doubt she's be with the girls or stay in a noisy room. Why?"

Groudon pointed to the hidden door. "We can check on what she's doing on her laptop without her knowing," he answered. "I mean, we might find out something."

Rayquaza was interested. "Okay then. But it still sounds boring to me. I mean, what if there's nothing happening?"

Groudon made a disappointed face, looking down. Suddenly, his face brightened. Turning to Rayquaza, he said, "Will it make you feel better if you can take an HD video and post it on YouTube?"

Suddenly, Rayquaza flew to his room, nearly flying at the speed of light. He returned in less than a second, a camera on his hand (the latest model in the Pokémon world; technology is a lot better there). "Oh definitely it does," he said, excited.

Groudon stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Suddenly, Arceus made a grunt and a move, causing the duo to freeze. Then Arceus relaxed, still sleeping. Groudon and Rayquaza sighed in relief. "Shhh," they told each other, placing their index fingers onto their lips. Then, tiptoeing (if Rayquaza can), they walked into the hidden door that leads to the attic.

...

 _-Rayquaza's POV, camera is recording-_

"Hey guys, Ray here. My friend and I are just walking to the attic. Say hi, Groudon."- _camera faces Groudon. Groudon waves to the camera-_ "So, we are just having a little stroll in this attic. You see, both of us got pretty bored, and we decided to relieve it by walking through this creepy place. I mean, it's better than nothing, right?" I say in front of the camera. I then make the camera point to the direction where we're going.

We see another door closed, so I opened it. It's a good thing that Groudon has a flashlight. Otherwise, I would've slammed my face onto that dang door.

Anyway, we went into the attic. There are a bunch of things in here: tables, chairs, bags, balls, and a lot more - _camera focuses on the loot-_. Man, who knew how much old stuff there are in this room? "So, do you know where the hatch is," Groudon asks me _camera focuses on Groudon_.

"Um..." I began. Truth be told, I never tried to prank Reshiram by going through the attic. Raikou is a master at that; he passes here when he tries to prank her. "I don't really know."

Suddenly, I hear the sound of typing. My eyes lit up. "Hey, I think that's Reshiram," I said, excited but made sure that I won't be heard. Groudon felt the floor and finally found a handle. He then opened the hatch quietly, and I lowered myself like I'm tied to a rope on these spy missions. - _camera now focuses on Reshiram-_

 _ **What's she doing,**_ Groudon asked me.

 _ **She's on Facebook,**_ I replied. I heard Groudon hitting his head quietly on the floor. _**We should've chatted with her there.**_

 _ **Nah, this is more fun,**_ I said in reply.

I made the camera zoom in to take a closer look at what she is typing. Since it wasn't close enough to read the words, I zoomed my camera in more to read the words. I can finally see what she's typing.

 _Reshiram: Hey there! How ya doing?_

 _Latios: I'm doing alright. I got a few scratches from what happened, but otherwise, I'm alright._

 _Reshiram: Oh really? What happened?_

 _Latios: Some robbers broke into an apartment. They managed to grab some cash there, but then Latias and I retrieved the cash. The thieves attacked us with their Pokémon. It was even easier than adding 1+1. So, they were sent to their hell: the jail._

 _Reshiram: Humans nowadays. They may have invented amazing things, but I cannot understand their greed._

 _Latios: You aren't the only one._

 _..._

 _Reshiram: So, do you want to hangout after you're done patrolling Altomare?_

 _Latios: I'd be more than happy to. Meet me in the Secret Garden, by the pool. Be sure to wear waterproof clothes. Actually, I'm done._

 ** _Latios and Reshiram are gonna have a hangout in Altomare. The best part is that it wasn't Latios who asked her out._** I provided Groudon with the details.

 _ **Man, Regirock's gonna love that. He's gonna get 500 more followers on Wattpad,**_ Groudon said to me.

When Groudon finished his sentence, that was when Reshiram looked behind, staring at me. I stiffened for less than a second. Then, I shouted: "RUN!"

I flew up, pulling Groudon by the arm (since his arm made sure that the hatch wouldn't close, it closed). I zoomed the camera back out and we ran downstairs.

...

 _-Third Person POV, camera is no longer recording-_

"YEAH!" Groudon and Rayquaza both hi-fived in Rayquaza's room, so as not to wake up Arceus. "Man, that was fun," says Rayquaza. "I'm gonna put this up right away."

"Yeah, do it man," says Groudon. "I want to be your first viewer. Let's see how many viewers you'll get and how many subscribers you will earn."

"I would love that," says Rayquaza. "Only, it wasn't just me."

"It's not?" Groudon was shocked.

"No," says Rayquaza, laughing. "You're the one who suggested the idea. You helped me in this. I'll make sure to give you credit as well."

"Thanks, man." Groudon patted him on the back. "You're the best!"

Rayquaza smiled. "And so are you."

 **If you are confused, the words in bold and italics means telepathy.**

 **Okay, so if you didn't get it, the story which I want to tell you through the crazy stuff goes like this:**

 **My friend and I were finished eating our recess. Every day, we would go in front of my classroom, which is at the heart of the building, to observe if our History and Language teachers would be either checking on the table by a chat room across one of the doors of the faculty room.**

 **My Language teacher was checking there, pretty much reading all of Grade 6's feature articles (my classmates find it boring; my friend's classmates find it pressuring. I don't know with the other section of Grade 6). I decided to read what she is reading, so I was kinda close to her. However, I had to keep my distance so as not to be caught right away. For 2 whole minutes, I was just reading (though it was very hard) the article she was reading while my friend was at a farther distance, thinking: #soconcentrated.**

 **Suddenly, she looked behind me. I didn't know how. I mean, she could've just looked at the other direction (I was at the right, no not really her right). I guess she's psychic XD. Or she sensed someone else's presence. But it doesn't matter; when she saw me, I ran to a water dispenser, thinking of nothing but "Oh shoot! Run!" It's my favorite moment in school. I love it! XD**

 **So, that was what happened. Yeah, I like my Language teacher. More than my History teacher (hopefully, they're not reading this O_O). Well, that's a weird one-shot from me. See ya!**


End file.
